What is it that you're hiding
by Sly-kitsune-youkai
Summary: (inuX YYH X etc. crossover) what if u were the most popular group in school until, they came along. well that's how it is for the mysitc's when the corsac's come along. But the mystic's r hiding a secret, that the boys r trying to find out what it is...ch
1. Meet the Majectics

_**What is it that you're hiding**_

* * *

author- okay this is my fifth story so far. It a multi crossover. It has more Inuyasha characters and yu yu hakusho

in it. But there is many more. And for those who are Kikyo fans sorry but there are a lot of Kikyo bashing in this

story. ( sorry but I just hate the bitch for always trying to take inuyasha to hell with her). I don't own any of the

characters but five of them.

* * *

_**chapter one**_

_**meet the Mystic's**_

The sun rose high above the city of Tokyo and shown light everywhere. And just on the out side the city where

you would see a large mansion. In this mansion lived nine teen girls, five youkai's, three humans, one ice maiden

and one spirit. The sun shown over the house and into a room and onto the sleeping form of 15 year-old Jessica

Chiayus a young silver kitsune and the one of the last of her kin. She was sleeping peacefully, but not for long,

"Jess time to wake up, it a brand new day and not to mention we have school" came the voice of Kat one of the

girls friends, she was known as one of the only Neko- Inu youkai in the makai. "Um... kat can't you ever let me

get some good sleep you know I was training last night along with the others" Jess said climbing out of bed. "So

it's not like you can hurt me" Kat laughed as she headed for the door, "yeah whatever NekoInu" Jess said as she

started to get dressed in her school uniform. " I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT" kat

shouted as she walked down the hall to wake up there other friends. Sighing Jess walked over to vanity and sat

down, grabbing the brush she started on her butt length silver hair. When all of the sudden laud voices could be

heard from down the hall and Kat then came zipping by.

Getting up Jess looked out her door at her friends retreating back, "let me guess it was Julia and Mary you

decided to wake up first" She said getting a yes in return. "Ohh, kitty kitty kitty kat get back here" Mary said as

she and Julia rushed past and going down the stairs after the retreat Kat. KABOOM, an explosion then rang

threw out the house shaking it. "What the hell was that" Sango said as she and the others popped theirs heads out

they're doors, "I know what it is- JULIA" Jess yelled running down the hall and stairs. Upon reaching the living

room, smoke clouded her vision, along with setting off her sensitive nose. Covering it she walked in, and when

the smoke cleared she saw Mary strangling Kat and Julia looking at the newly- made hole in the wall. "Julia

Linen why did you blow another fucking hole in the wall? " Jess asked in a scolding voice, and crossing her

arms. "I don't know, but why are you blaming me, the attack was suppose to hit Kat but she dodged and blew the

wall up instead. So if you want to yell at somebody yell the hell at her!" Julia stated as she to crossed her arms

ready to face down her best friend if needed to. Sighing for what seem like the hundred time since she became

friends with them, Jess turned to looked at the now blue in the face Neko- Inu.

"But why did you attack her in the first place?.... and Mary get your hand off from around Kat's neck right

now!!!" Jess barked an order her eyes flashing red for a few seconds. The others saw this and stepped back it

wasn't wise to started a fight with a youkai off any kind with they were about to lose there control over there will

power. Mary then helped Kat up, who of course was taking in gasps of air every two seconds and looking at

Mary with hatred. They then were joined by, Botan, Sango, Kagome, Keiko, and lastly Yukina. "Well I see that

Julia has blown up another wall" Botan said as she shook her head and looking at the hole in the wall, "yeah... I

kinda did that but if you guys don't mind were going to get dressed" Julia said as she and Mary ran off to there

rooms to get dressed. Once they were done they met the others and took the neckless's Jess handed them. And

put them on. The neckless's were to hide there youkai form from the ningen world and pass of as regular high

school girls. Once the changed they headed out the door and to school, Jess then grabbed keiko by the waist, julia

took yukina, mary took kagome and kat took Sango and of course Botan was on her ore. Even with the neckless's

on the girls still had there youkai hearing, sight, smell and speed and soon they were at school in no time. Once

they were there the students stopped what they were doing and looked at them. For one thing they were doing

this for was because the girls were the most popular in the school and not to mention they named there little

group the Mystic's. Smirking Jess and Julia lead the way into the school and to there lockers, "feh, annoying

ningens" Jess mutter to herself as the students once again stopped to look at them. When they stopped at their

lockers they headed off to they're first class, 'MATH'.

Not one of them was a wear of the new energy coming from down the hall.

* * *

**mistress pyro** - there all done, and after my friends hounded me earlier in school to finish it. Well I do hope you

enjoyed in so far. So please give me a nice review.


	2. the transfer students

**author- not a lot of people know that Hiei and kurama have a mind link. So if your wondering this mean that there**

**talking to each other over there link. And ## when Shuuichi and youko kurama are talking.**

* * *

_**Chapter two-The transfer student's**_

**__**

Seven teen boy's waited in the shadows hear the school's office when they turned there head's in the direction they felt

a strong wave of energy.

"Did ya feel that" the tall one asked, "yes moron we did" another one said as the stepped out

from the shadows. The group was an odd one, there was three youkai's and three ningen's, their names were Yusuke

Urameshi, Kuwabara Kazuma, Shuuichi Minamino (kurama), Hiei Schist, Inuyasha Prist, Sam Gaia and Miroku

Kazzana (Miroku doesn't have his wind tunnel in this story).

They had just transferred to Shaie High due to the power the felt coming from it. "Well it looks like the energy we felt

is true" Kurama said as the other's nodded, when the notice the school's principal walking towards them. 'Well you

must be the knew student's, I'm Mrs. Astic" she said as she reached them, "Humph what ever can we just get to class"

Inuyasha stated crossing his arms. "Oh right, this way" Mrs. Astic said heading down the hall with the boy's following.

Fox do you feel that Hiei asked Kurama threw the mind link they shared with each other,

Yes it seems the energy we feel it coming from the class room we're heading towards kurama answered not

taking his eyes off the door ahead of them.

we you tell the other's I'm not Hiei said cutting off the mind link,

Nodding Kurama turned to Yusuke, "Yusuke we are coming close to the energy we felt" he whispered so not for

anybody else to here, but Sam and Inuyasha heard it. "Good we finally get to see who these people are" sam said as they

reached the door and they froze when they felt the power up close. "Man what is this energy it so strong" Miroku said

when they principal walked into the class room telling them to stay put till they were called in. "Will they hurry up I

hate standing" Yusuke whined getting tired of standing there, "why don't you calm down Urameshi".

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP KUWABARA" Yusuke shouted throwing a punch at his tall friend just couldn't dodge

it in and took it in the face and fell to the ground. "Ow what the hell did ya do that for?" Kuwabara said as he jumped

up, "well I felt like it ya got a problem with that" Yusuke stated smirking. "Yes I do.." Kuwabara started but got cut off

as kurama started to speak, "You guy's stop they just called us in" Kurama said as he walked into the class room with

the others following.

When they were fully in they turned to stare at the class and saw who were the people they felt the strong energy

coming from. Because there in front of them were a group of humans, everyone of them had smirks on there faces "well

it looks like we found out where it was coming from" Sam whispered, "Hn, they look like nothing but weak Ningens to

me" hiei huffed while jamming his hands into his pockets. Kurama who was listening to the teacher poked him in his

side hissing, "say your name".

"hn whatever why doesn't the moron start" Hiei stated staring at kuwabara from the

corner of his eyes to prove his point. "I'll start" Yusuke said walking forward, "Okay if ya all wondering my name is

Yusuke Urameshi and here's a warning you better not mess with me" Yusuke said crossing his arms.

"I'm Kazzana Miroku "

"I'm Prist InuYasha"

"Watashi waMinamino Shuuichi desu"

"Schist Hiei"

"Hi I'm Gaia Sam"

"and I'm the great Kuwabara Kazuma and I like to tell all you pretty girls out there I'm free" Kuwabara said winking to

all the girls in the room, but stopped when Hiei wacked him upside the head. "Oh well you guy's can sit were ever you

want" the teacher said coming out of his shock at what kuwabara said, the boy's nodded and went to find their seats.

When they were done, Kurama was next to Jess, Hiei next to Julia, Yusuke next to keiko, Inuyasha next to Kagome,

Miroku next to Sango, Sam sitting in front of Mary and Kat, and Kuwabara sitting next to Yukina and Botan. "Well

now that, that's done lets get on with class" the teacher said going back to what he was doing before. Unknown to

Kurama who was looking ahead of the class at the teacher didn't notice Jess looking at him from the corner of her eyes,

well what do we have here a Youkai and a kitsune at that well I got to keep my eye on this one she thought to herself

before turning back to do her work a smirk played on her lips.

* * *

* * *

**Translations:**

Watashi waMinamino Shuuichi desu- My name is Shuuichi Minamino (People in Japan introduce them selves using their last names first)


	3. the Katana club challenge

**Chapter 3 The Katana club challenge**

Yusuke and the guy's were sitting under the huge cherry tree in the

schoolyard. School had just ended and they were just hanging out, when a boy

with blue hair ran pass them.

"Hey kid what's the rush?" Sam called after him causing the boy to turn to

face them.

"Didn't you hear? Chiayus is beating everybody in the Katana club!" the boy

said before running off again.

"I wonder who this Chiayus guy is?" Miroku asked as the group jumped to their

feet.

"Well I'm not waiting around to find out, I'm going to see what this guy is

and if what that boy said is true." Hiei stated running off in the direction

they saw the boy go with the others behind him.

When they got to the Katana club they watched as a boy was thrown pass them

and into the wall. With their eyes wide, even Hiei, they turned to look at the

middle of the room. What they saw made their eyes go even wider because the

person they thought was a guy, was really a woman. She was just standing

there, her katana leaning on her shoulder, a smug smile on her face, and

victory shining in her eyes. A group of girl was behind her, some were sitting

and smirking, one was leaning against the wall her arms crossed and a bored

look on her face.

Another one that made them almost burst out laughing; was jumping around

waving around two flags while shouting, "Come one, come all come and challenge

our school's greatest katana fighter", before whispering the last part, "if

your wondering I'm doing this because she's going to pay me!"

And then she started to dance once again.

"Oh I'm not that great Mary!" Jess said throwing her katana up in the air

before catching it on the tip of her finger.

The girl leaning against the wall just shook her head and muttered, "Ahh...

she showing off again!"

"What was that Kat?" Jess shouted.

"Oh nothing, I just said you were showing off again that's all." Kat said

smirking a mile a minute.

"Ohh calm down girls, we have guests," Botan said turning towards the door,

confused the others looked and saw the new guys standing there.

"Well, well isn't it the new guys come to see the show. Well I'm sorry but all

the people that dared to challenge me ran off like dogs with their tails

between their legs" Jess stated smirking while looking at Inuyasha from the

corner of her eyes, seeing to two twin lumps under his bandana.

"Hn, no woman can beat all those men!" Hiei huffed.

"Oh you really think so do you?" Jess said.

"Yes I do."

"Well sorry but us women can do whatever you men can do!!" Julia stated

standing up from her seat.

"No, women cannot!" Inuyasha said finally speaking up.

"Fine, okay then lets see, I'll challenge anyone of you in a fight just choose

the person!" Jess said.

"Fine I will" Hiei said when nobody spoke up and pulling his katana out of

nowhere.

"Okay short man bring it on!" Jess said getting into fighting position while

Hiei did the same getting ready to fight.

A little boy came running by crying, "The end is here, the end is here run for

your lives!!"

"Ohh pokie!!!" Mary shouted running after the poor kid.

"Okay whatever, lets just start this!" Jess stated lunging at Hiei, her katana

over her head.

Her attack was an inch from his head when he countered it with his own katana.

They then started an all out fight, they were even moving so fast that nobody

could keep up with them.

"Man for a woman she sure can move in a skirt!!" Kuwabara looking around,

getting a glance of the pair from time to time.

"Yes I must agree" Kurama said watching Jess back flip away from Hiei and

landing a few feet away from him.

"Hn...it's seems your quite good" Hiei stated.

"Whatever that was just play.... NOW IT REALLY STARTS!!!" She shouted slicing

her katana blade down, causing a wind of blades to head in Hiei's direction

and hitting him head on, throwing him back into the wall.

"How did you do that?" Hiei asked standing up holding his right side were it

was cut, and he slowly put his katana away.

"That's my little secret" Jess said as she to put her katana away.

The guys who were helping Hiei stand were just about to leave, afraid of what

she might do next when Mary spoke up "Waaait!!"

They all turned to her, she ginned evilly and announced with a little twirl of

her finger near her ear, "Whoweee Jess, it's your hair!"

They all sweat dropped and Jess growled, "Do you ever have anything relevant

to say?"

"Nope!" she sang back.

Suddenly Jess smiled evilly. "Fine have it your way, but just wait get home

then it's you and me, weapons and my training room!!" Jess growled and Mary's

eyes went wide but her grin never faltered.

Smirking Jess started towards the left side door, "Will you guys hurry up

Shippo's suppose to come and I want to be there when he arrives!" Jess called

over her shoulder.

"SHIPPO OHH POKIE POKIE!!!" Mary cried running out the door after her friend

like a madman...um, woman.

"Oh will she ever grow up?" Sango asked.

"Nope!" The others all said as they to left the room leaving the guys who were

still staring at their retreating backs all had the same thought running

through their heads.

I'll never under stand woman.

* * *

Wolfie- fuuuuuuuuuun! Review pple!

Mistress pyro- yes please do review


	4. Jessica's brother Shippo

Chapter 3  
  
Jessica's brother- Shippo  
  
*****************************  
  
  
  
When the girls reached their mansion, Jess and the others took off their  
  
disguises and turned back into their youkai forms. Once that was done Jess  
  
grabbed Mary's wrist and dragged her to her private training room.   
  
  
  
"Hey I thought you were going to wait to your brother Jess?" Yukina called  
  
after them.   
  
  
  
"Shippo will be fine, when he gets here tell him I'll be right with him once  
  
I'm done!" Jess said as she pushed Mary into her training room.  
  
  
  
(in the training room)  
  
  
  
"Okay Mary now here's your punishment for about my hair!" Jess said as she  
  
unsheathed her katana and got into her fighting stance and was waiting for  
  
Mary to do the same, but what surprised her was that instead of taking out her  
  
weapon Mary took out a white and black flag.  
  
  
  
Then she started to dance and sing, "One, two, and one, two, three...give me a  
  
break, give me a break. Give me a piece of that KitKat bar!"  
  
  
  
Jess watched all this with wide eyes, *oh dear kami that's the last time I let  
  
her watch T.V* she thought to herself as she watched he crazed friend make a  
  
complete fool, even if it wasn't in public, of herself.   
  
  
  
"Okay Mary, I think you had enough fun, lets just start this fight!" Jess  
  
stated, but all she got was a grin before Mary took off running around the  
  
room.   
  
  
  
"Oh great she wants to play this the hard way!" Jess grumbled as she watched  
  
Mary from the corner of her eyes, waiting for the right time to attack.  
  
  
  
"WIND OF BLADES!" She shouted aiming her attack, but all Mary did was unfurl  
  
her black wings and dodge it by flying up out of its way.  
  
  
  
*Damn* Jess cursed to herself as, she looked up to where Mary was dancing in  
  
mid air.   
  
  
  
"Come on Jess your not going to give up are you?" Mary sang as she continued  
  
to dance knowing full well that, those words were going to piss off her  
  
kitsune friend and she smiled evilly at the thought.  
  
  
  
"WHY YOU... MARY WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I SWEAR I'LL HURT YOU SO BAD YOU  
  
WON'T BE ABLE TO FLY AWAY OR EVEN WALK FOR THAT MATTER!!!" Jess shouted  
  
repeating her attack.  
  
  
  
*Yaaaaaay! I got her pissed.... neh note to self, never upset a silver  
  
kitsune* Mary thought to herself as she watched her friend with wide but  
  
amused eyes.  
  
  
  
"I hope you learn from this Mary!" Jess yelled as the wind picked up around  
  
her, lifting her hair, "WIND OF DEATH BLADES!" she cried swiping her katana in  
  
front of her making the attack head straight at Mary.  
  
  
  
Who didn't bother to dodge this time and fell to the ground when it hit, where  
  
she  
  
found herself pinned with Jess's katana blade at her neck.  
  
  
  
"So do you give?" Jess growled but a smirk could be seen on her lips, it widen  
  
when she saw Mary nod with a bright grin.  
  
  
  
"Chuuu!" Mary chirped squirming uncomfortably from the physical contact.  
  
  
  
"Good!" Jess said getting up and helping her friend to her feet as well.   
  
  
  
When both were standing they heard a knock on the door as Kagome's voice came  
  
through, "Um Jess... Shippo just arrived and he's asking for you!"  
  
  
  
"Okay, tell him I'll be right there!" Jess called while fixing her clothes and  
  
turning to face Mary who had her evil smile on again, "Don't even think about  
  
it Mary, you tortured my little brother enough last time he was here, so don't  
  
do it this time!!" Jess ordered crossing her arms.   
  
  
  
"Nani? Come on Jess you know me better then that, I wouldn't do anything to  
  
little Shippo" Mary said looking like an innocent little child.  
  
  
  
"Hn, whatever just don't let me catch you bothering him!" Jess huffed as she  
  
walked out of the room and to the living room where she caught Shippo's scent.  
  
  
  
When she got there she saw Shippo asking the girls a million questions like,  
  
"Where is my sister?" and "Why won't she hurry?"   
  
  
  
Holding back her laughter she walked into the room, making sure to hide her  
  
scent, she walked up behind her brother and covered his eyes with one clawed  
  
hand.   
  
  
  
"Guess who?" She whispered into his ear smiling.  
  
  
  
"Um... I know who it is, my sister Jessica!" Shippo shouted with joy when she  
  
removed her hand and he turned around to face his smiling older sister.   
  
  
  
"Jess!!" he cried jumping up in her arms and snuggling into her warmth.   
  
  
  
"Hai Shippo it is I. Oh Kami have I missed you so!" Jess whispered, but knew  
  
that he heard it.   
  
  
  
"I missed you too!" Shippo said before lifting his head to face her.   
  
  
  
"That crazy girl isn't here is she?" he ask looking around, Jess knew who he  
  
was talking about and giggled.   
  
  
  
"She is Shippo but she won't be bothering you this time"  
  
  
  
"Good" was all Shippo said jumping from his sisters arms, but jumped right  
  
back up when Mary came into the room.   
  
  
  
"Why hello Shippo" she said in a calm sweet voice that scared him.   
  
  
  
"Hi crazy woman…" he whimpered catching the evil-look in Mary's eyes.  
  
  
  
Mary was about to say something when she heard Jess growl, "Remember my  
  
warning?" to which she got a raspberry from a disappointed youkai before she  
  
walked off to the kitchen with the others to make dinner.  
  
  
  
At dinner Jess and Julia kept getting this weird feeling and kept glancing at  
  
the window from time to time. But they pushed it away, they would think about  
  
it later. 


	5. sesshoumaru's forces

CHAPTER 5
    
    Sesshoumaru's forces
    
    ******************************
    
    After dinner, Jess carried Shippo up to his room and tucked him in. 
    
    "Good night little brother" she said walking out the door and shutting it behind her.
    
    She was just walking down the hall when she heard shout's from down stair's, wondering what was going she ran to the stairs and looked down where Botan looked like she was looking for some one.
    
    "Hey Botan, what's the matter?" she asked looking down at her spirit friend, who looked up at her with relieved shining in her eye's. 
    
    "Oh Jess, I been looking you...Mary reported that a bunch Lord Sesshoumaru's men are heading this way!!" Botan said closing her eyes while she was explaining, but when she opened them Jess was not at the top stairs anymore. 
    
    "Botan you and the others stay here and make sure that if any of the demons that get by me, Julia, Kat and Mary don't get to the mansion and Shippo!!" Jess demanded running out of the hall with such speed that Botan could barely see her.
    
    When Jess reached the back door she saw Julia and the others waiting for her, each looking ready for battle. 
    
    "Okay girls, this is the plan, Botan, Yukina, Sango, Kagome and Keiko are going to stay back and handle all the ones that get by us.
    
    Oh and remember we go by our nicknames in battle... you do all remember your nicknames do you not?" Jess asked as she looked at them.
    
    "Hai, I'm Shinigami", Julia said.
    
    "Me est Chaos", Mary grinned.
    
    "And I'm Bastes", Kat said.
    
    "Good and you all know my name?" Jess said walking out the door. 
    
    "Yes, Pyro!" the other's all said following her outside. 
    
    Once they were out they looked over the field behind their home and to the thousands of youkais heading their way. 
    
    "Hey Pyro, you need to calm down" Shinigami stated looking at her friend from the corner of her eyes. 
    
    "Calm down, why do I need to calm down, I'm fine!!" Jess hissed. 
    
    "My friend have you forgot that we all can smell the fear coming off you, we know that your worried for Shippo, but you don't have to worry Sango along with the others will
    
    protect him." Kat said soothingly as she too looked at her life long friend. 
    
    "Maybe you're right!" Jess sighed closing her eyes but they snapped open the next minute when she felt the enemy youkai pick their speed.
    
    "They're coming fast get ready girls" she growled, the others nodded and prepared their weapons. 
    
    "LETS GO!!" they all shouted as the youkai reached them.
    
    (Jess's Pov)
    
    We charged head on to our foe. The first one I came upon I discovered I didn't even have to use my katana on; it was so weak I killed it with my claws. Boy you would think that as the Lord of the western lands of the Makai, Sesshoumaru would have stronger soldiers, wouldn't ya? 
    
    "Hey Pyro do you find these youkai a bit weak" Shinigami called over to me.
    
    "Yeah, maybe he ran out of strong ones!" I replied while we laughed, but there was something wrong with this army, why would Sesshoumaru send weak youkai, when he was known to have one of the most strongest army of all taiyoukais in the Makai.
    
    Then I suddenly felt something string in my side, knocking me out of my thoughts. With wide eyes I brought my hand up to my side were I felt blood, narrowing my eyes I looked up at the youkai that dared to attack me. 
    
    And without a second thought I whipped out my katana in one swipe and his head was soon disconnected from his body and on the ground. 
    
    "Maybe that will teach all of you never to sneak up on me!!" I growled looking at the others that stopped battling and looked over at me. 
    
    Then my eyes went wide for second time that night, because up on the hill stood a weird youkai in the shadow's preparing an attack and aiming it for Kat who had her back turned.
    
    Letting my fear and anger take over me, I sheathed my katana and snapped my fingers in a half circle shape with fire coming from my fingers. 
    
    It created a bow out of fired and in a fast motion I snapped my fingers once more behind my back and a fire arrow appeared, narrowing my eyes I stringed the arrow and prepared to fired.
    
    When I knew I had a good shot I fired, the fire arrow whipping through the air to the youkai on the hill. But my eyes widen when he just disappear before the arrow hit him.
    
    "Looking for me?" a voice questioned from behind me, right above my ear. 
    
    I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and someone's breath upon my neck. 
    
    "You do know you are quiet the beautiful youkai, a silver kitsune, your kind are rare to find these days." the man said in a calm voice that was starting to scare me. 
    
    My mind was wishing that the others would look my way and see that I need help. 
    
    "Keep wishing young one your friends aren't going to help you", the man said and I suddenly felt his lips on my neck, his fangs grazing skin. 
    
    *Oh god please, don't let him mark me, I do NOT want to be his mate...oh Kami please let someone help me!!* I begged to the heavens for someone to come and get this man away from me.
    
    "I said this before kitsune, don't wish for someone to save you!" he murmured whipping me around to face him. 
    
    What I saw made me gasp, the man in front of me was one of the most handsome youkais I had ever seen, and trust me I've seen a lot, he had long butt length black hair tied back and was wearing an all black cloak. 
    
    "Like what you see?" he asked smirking and for once in my three hundred years of life I am speechless. 
    
    His smirked widened when he saw I had nothing to say, "Well I take that as a yes. You do know kitsune, that I had my eye on you for quite sometime and it surprised me when you shot that fire arrow at me!!" He said. 
    
    "Well I'm quite flattered that you find me beautiful, but you see I don't even know your name" I stated not really knowing it came out of my mouth. 
    
    "My name little one is Lethe and you will be mine!!" Lethe stated picking me up bridle style and taking to the sky. 
    
    My real self came back to me and before I knew it I could hear my friends calling out my name.
    
    "PYRO!!"
    
    ************************************************************************

Mistress Pyro: please people review, and if you're my friends who are reading this story. Please do. 


	6. Kurama's weird feeling

CHAPTER 6  
  
1. Kurama's weird feeling  
  
  
  
*****************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurama awoke with a start, eyes wide. He couldn't explain it but he suddenly had a  
  
weird feeling that something was happening to someone, someone who he couldn't explain.  
  
Sighing he got up and went over to his window. What surprised him even more was, that  
  
he was no longer in his human body, but the body of Youko.  
  
  
  
Why in the world would he transform, was it because of the feeling. His ears suddenly  
  
perked up when he started to hear voices, the voice of a woman, but no one was around.  
  
And the woman sounded like she was asking for someone to help her and for some strange  
  
reason, without him even knowing what he was doing. He opened his window, jumped out  
  
and ran out in the direction he heard the cries coming from, his instinct's taking over  
  
him.  
  
  
  
(In the tree out side Kurama's window)  
  
  
  
Hiei who was sleeping in the tree outside of Kurama's bedroom window like he usually  
  
did every night, woke when he heard noises from below and he opened his eyes just in  
  
time to see a silver haired figure jump out the window and run off.  
  
  
  
*Where in seven hells is that fox going?* Hiei asked himself as he jumped from the tree  
  
and landing on his feet.   
  
  
  
Running of after his friend, *why would he transform?* he wondered again as he ran. But  
  
he soon knew as he too heard the cries for help and the energy coming from the  
  
direction of the cries. He then picked up his speed to catch up with the fast kitsune.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Mistress Pyro: sorry if it's short and if you're my friends don't question me about it.  
  
This chapter has something to do with the next. 


	7. saved or so it seems

CHAPTER 7  
  
  
  
Saved or it seems  
  
  
  
********************************  
  
  
  
Pyro, otherwise called Jess, still couldn't believe this was happening to her.  
  
First some sort or fire apparition challenged her, in HER own sport, katana  
  
fighting and now she was being kidnapped by some weird youkai, who most likely  
  
would try to take her as his mate, which she did NOT want to happen.   
  
  
  
*Oh why did it have to be me?* she asked the gods while praying that, at least  
  
one, of her friends would save her.  
  
  
  
(With Youko and Hiei)  
  
  
  
*Why am I following? He's off to save somebody, and I'm don't do that kind of  
  
thing, but yet here I am racing after some kitsune* Hiei cursed himself in his  
  
mind.  
  
  
  
~* you do know I can hear you!*~ Hiei suddenly heard Youko's voice in his  
  
head.  
  
  
  
~*Like I give a damn, AND what are you doing in my head*~  
  
  
  
~*oh calm down koorime*~  
  
  
  
~*hn*~ was all Hiei said as he huffed and closed off his mind.  
  
  
  
Youko who was listening to Hiei's thoughts about him, was also wondering why  
  
he was following him.  
  
  
  
"Hey guys" the demons heard someone say in front of them.   
  
  
  
"hn what do you guy's want" Hiei asked as they stopped running and looked at  
  
the men in front of them.   
  
  
  
"Well sorry, but your not the only ones that felt that power, but there's two  
  
power readings, one that way and one heading north away from that place!"  
  
Yusuke stated as he pointed south then north.  
  
  
  
"Well I'm heading to the one heading north, for some reason I feel that  
  
someone needs help!" Youko said as he started off north.   
  
  
  
"Um, since when does he get feelings like those?" Miroku asked.   
  
  
  
"Don't know, but who cares, lets follow him!" Uran (Sam) instructed as he ran  
  
off after Youko, the others right behind him.  
  
  
  
(Youko's pov)  
  
  
  
Why am I doing this? Why do I suddenly have these feelings? I've never had  
  
them before. My ears then picked up the sound of a woman screaming and it was  
  
close. I was about there, looking behind me I saw that the guys were following  
  
me. Suddenly the screams stopped and I left my heart clench for some unknown  
  
reason.   
  
  
  
I then picked up my speed headed towards the place the power was coming from.  
  
  
  
(Author's POV)  
  
  
  
Youko suddenly stopped running, causing Miroku to run into him.   
  
  
  
"Hey Youko why in Kami- sama's name did you stop?" He asked as they others  
  
nodded, but they soon knew when they looked in front of them.   
  
  
  
There was a young youkai male and female kissing, it looked like they were a  
  
couple at first. But then they saw that the female was trying to get away from  
  
the male, but was losing badly.   
  
  
  
"Why that no good youkai, we should stop him , he's kissing her without her  
  
permission!" Miroku half shouted, making sure not to make themselves known.  
  
  
  
"And how do you know that?" Inuyasha asked looking at the man from the corner  
  
of his eyes.   
  
  
  
"well just look at her, she's looks like she's trying to get away from him"  
  
Miroku answered that matter-of-fact way that Inuyasha hated so much so he hit  
  
him over the head.   
  
  
  
"Will you morons stop that, and Miroku shut up we can see that the girl needs  
  
help", Yusuke hissed in a voice that said don't argue with him.   
  
  
  
He then lifted his hand and pointed it in between the youkais and fired,  
  
"SPIRIT GUN!!"  
  
  
  
Pyro who was trying to get away from Lethe, but even as she struggled against  
  
him, he was too strong for her. Then she saw something heading towards them  
  
and Lethe seemed to as well, since he pushed her away from him and jumped out  
  
of the attack's way.   
  
  
  
Following to where the attack came from Pyro saw a group of guys and her eyes  
  
widened because there in front of her were some of the new guys from school  
  
and two youkais she'd never seen before. All looked ready to kill.   
  
  
  
*Well it looks like my thoughts about them being powerful were true* she  
  
thought to herself, as the youkai male with silver hair spoke up.  
  
  
  
"Who are you and how dare you even touch that woman!" he said as he narrowed  
  
his eyes.   
  
  
  
*Cute eyes, and are those ears and a tail?* was the thought that raced through Pyro's  
  
head as she looked at Youko.   
  
  
  
"Hn, why would you care, she's my mate so why don't you leave!" Lethe said as  
  
he landed next to Pyro.  
  
  
  
"WHAT??? I AM NOT YOUR MATE, HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT YOU BAKAYARO!!" Pyro  
  
shouted jumping up and throwing a punch at Lethe who dodged and reappearing  
  
behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides.  
  
  
  
"Oh no you don't little one, what have I said about trying to attack me?" he  
  
whispered in her ear.  
  
  
  
"I don't care just let me go" growled Pyro who was calling upon her spirit  
  
youkai energy, but since Lethe had a hold of her she couldn't use it.   
  
  
  
Then she had an idea, she saw in school two of the new guys talking to each  
  
other with out moving there mouths.   
  
  
  
*If they can talk to each other in their minds, I think I can do it too* she  
  
thought to herself and smirking mentally at her plan, all she had to do was  
  
hope it worked.  
  
  
  
&* Please if anyone can hear me, answer please*& she begged.  
  
  
  
&*hn what*& came a voice in return, a voice that she knew from the short fire  
  
apparition from school.  
  
  
  
&* Good you can hear me*& she sighed thanking the gods,  
  
  
  
&* why do you sound so relieve for?&* Hiei asked.  
  
  
  
&*well I was thinking that you can help me, I have a plan to get rid of this  
  
youkai but I need someone to get me away from him! You think you can do  
  
that?*& Pyro asked.  
  
  
  
&*hn whatever*&  
  
  
  
&*I'll take that as a yes, but please hurry!*& Pyro finished as she closed off  
  
her mind, panting a little who knew talking through one's mind for the first  
  
time was so tiring.  
  
  
  
Hiei who was a little surprised, even though he rather die before admitting  
  
it, that the girl was able to get into his thoughts and what's more she asked  
  
for his help. Sighing he took out his katana and readied it, waiting for the  
  
perfect time to attack. He then began to see her aura and decided it was time,  
  
he threw his katana aiming it for Lethe's head. Who saw the blade coming  
  
towards him, and he let go of Pyro to dodge it, but what he didn't know was  
  
she was reading an attack.   
  
  
  
*Perfect* she thought as she turned towards Lethe who was still in the air and  
  
took out her katana, pouring all of her fire powers into the blade.  
  
  
  
"This is for kidnapping me and calling me your mate- BLADE OF THE FIRE  
  
DRAGON!!!" Pyro raged as she fired her attack and out of the attack came a  
  
huge dragon made of fire.   
  
  
  
The dragon surrounded Lethe and a blinding light filled the air, along with a  
  
scream of pain. When the light faded Lethe was still floating in the air but  
  
this time he was badly wounded.   
  
  
  
"You...*pant*... won...*pant*...this time...*pant*.... but next  
  
time...*pant*... you won't!" he vowed before he disappeared.   
  
  
  
Smirking Pyro turned back to the guys who were looking at her like they seen a  
  
ghost.  
  
  
  
"What?" she asked tilting her head in confusion.  
  
  
  
"Where did you learn such an attack?" Kuwabara said in awe, while he drooled  
  
looking at her from head to toe.   
  
  
  
"That not your bussiness" Pyro clarified crossing her arms.   
  
  
  
"Well at least tell us your name" Uran said.   
  
  
  
"Fine, my name is Pyro, I'm a silver kitsune youkai and one of the last of my  
  
kind" Pyro said letting her arms drop.   
  
  
  
"Well Pyro, my name is Uran, the humans are Yusuke, Miroku, and Kuwabara. The  
  
short one is Hiei, the one in red is Inuyasha, and the one in silver is Youko"  
  
Uran explained pointing to each.  
  
  
  
Pyro's eyes widened at the name of Youko, and she looked at him from head to  
  
toe.   
  
  
  
"Youko, as in Youko Kurama the famous kitsune youkai bandit of the makai?" she asked,  
  
as she couldn't believed her eyes.   
  
  
  
Smirking that his name was still well known, Youko nodded and the next thing  
  
he knew he was on the ground with Pyro hugging the life out of him.   
  
  
  
"I can't believe it, after my father died I thought I was the only full  
  
blooded silver kitsune youkai, since my little brother is only half silver and  
  
half red kitsune" Pyro sighed as he hugged him.   
  
  
  
Not knowing what to do, Youko just hugged her back, but he to was glade he got  
  
to meet another silver in life.  
  
  
  
The others just stood in their spots not believing what was going on in front  
  
of them. There was silence till Inuyasha hit Miroku over the head and he was  
  
now on the ground with a perverted smirk on his face.   
  
  
  
"Hentai no baka" Inuyasha mumbled as he picked his friend up and hanging him over  
  
his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Well I better get going I don't want my friends to worry about me" Pyro said  
  
standing up with the help of Youko, but she doubled over in paining moaning and holding  
  
her wounded side.   
  
  
  
"Are you alright?" Youko said as he kneeled down in front of her.   
  
  
  
"Hai..*moan* no, I was wounded in battle earlier and I have yet to heal." Pyro  
  
moaned.   
  
  
  
At that Youko picked her up, Pyro who was a little surprised at this, but soon  
  
relaxed and leaned against his chest.   
  
  
  
"Where are your friends?" Youko asked looking down at her.   
  
  
  
"Our place is south from here", she moaned still holding her side.  
  
  
  
"South, that's were the power was first coming from." Uran stated.   
  
  
  
"Then lets hurry" Yusuke said as they ran off, Youko carrying Pyro and  
  
Inuyasha carrying Miroku who had yet to wake up.  
  
  
  
**************************  
  
Mistress Pyro- good bad, please tell me what you think 


	8. Ending Battle

CHAPTER 8  
  
  
  
Ending battle  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
  
"Um... I was wondering why did Inuyasha knock Miroku out?" Pyro asked as she  
  
looked up at Youko as they traveled.   
  
  
  
"Well Miroku is known to be pervert, he's been like that for as long as I  
  
remember", Youko answered her, not looking at her but straight ahead of him.   
  
  
  
"And how long was that?"   
  
  
  
"Two years, why?" Youko asked, this time looking at her as he ran.  
  
  
  
"Well not many youkais travel with ningens, well me and my other youkai  
  
friends do but, we need their help." Pyro said turning away from the watchful  
  
gaze Youko had on her.  
  
  
  
"Why?" he asked curious about the female kitsune in his arms.   
  
  
  
"Well that youkai back there was most likely a follower of Lord Sesshoumaru of  
  
the Western lands of the Makai. You see me and my friends don't have our  
  
parents any more, they're all dead. All thanks to him, he killed them all,  
  
thats how we all met. We want revenge on his sorry ass and we plan to get  
  
it!!" Pyro growled baring her fangs under her lips.  
  
  
  
"Ohh" was all that the youko said as he looked forward again and continued to  
  
run, "We're almost there!" they heard Yusuke yell from up ahead.   
  
  
  
Soon the smell of blood reached the youkai's noses, they then reached the top  
  
of a hill where a battle still raged on below.  
  
  
  
(With Shinigami and others)  
  
  
  
Shinigami, who was swinging her scythe around, and her eyes dripping with red. Tried her  
  
best to get passed them, but was failing. Since every time she or the others  
  
killed a youkai another one would appear and it was starting to piss her off.  
  
Not to mention she was trying her best to get to Pyro and save her, but  
  
NOTHING was working.  
  
  
  
"It's useless we're never going to get rid of them!!" Bastet panted as she  
  
whiped another youkai with her deadly claws.  
  
  
  
"Oh yes we are!" yelled Shinigami, who killed another youkai in her path.   
  
  
  
Suddenly a familiar smell reached their noses along with the person's blood,  
  
snapping their heads up they spotted the group of new students and one of the  
  
men held Pyro in his arms.   
  
  
  
"PYRO!!" Chaos cried as she flew up the hill landing in front of the group and  
  
running to get to her friend's side.   
  
  
  
"Chaos-chan I see that the battle is still going on!" Pyro said as she looked  
  
over the battlegrounds where everything stopped as they arrived.   
  
  
  
"Duh. I see you're still bleeding." Chaos winced as she saw the nasty wound on  
  
her friend's side.   
  
  
  
"Hai, hai....*moan* I might need Yu-chan's help....*moan* later to heal it!"  
  
Pyro groaned tightening the hold she had on Youko's robes.  
  
  
  
"Well don't worry girl we'll get you some help....HEY BASTET!" Chaos shouted  
  
down the hill at the neko-quarter inu youkai who then ran up the hill.   
  
  
  
"Yes?" she replied cleaning her bloody claws.   
  
  
  
"Pyro is still wounded, can you take her back to the manor and get Yu-chan to  
  
help her then come right back here?" Chaos asked and Bastet nodded.   
  
  
  
Slowly she took Pyro from Youko's arms and rushed back to the home as fast as  
  
she could. When she was gone Chaos turned back to the guys who were looking at  
  
her.   
  
  
  
"Well thank you for helping her, but I must go back to fighting now, dare you  
  
to fight!!" she laughed evilly and flew back down the hill to help Shinigami  
  
with the enemy.   
  
  
  
"Well are you guys going to help them or not?" Uran yelled running down the  
  
hill to help the girls in battle.   
  
  
  
"Well I'm with him", Inuyasha stated dropping Miroku to the ground and running  
  
off as well.   
  
  
  
Shrugging Youko, Yusuke and Kuwabara followed leaving Hiei and a knocked out  
  
Miroku on the ground.   
  
  
  
"HN" was all Hiei said as he pulled out his katana and jumped down the hill.  
  
  
  
(With Bastet and Pyro)  
  
  
  
Bastet arrived at the mansion in no time with her speed.   
  
  
  
"Is the battle over?" Kagome asked as she and the others walked over to them.   
  
  
  
Then gasps could be heard when they saw why Bastet was carrying Pyro, who had fallen alseep on the way back.  
  
  
  
"What happened?" Botan asked as she took Pyro from Bastes and laid her on the  
  
floor.  
  
  
  
"She was wounded in battle, and by the way don't let this news reach Shippo, we don't want him upset now. Well that's it I  
  
gotta go help the others." Bastes explained before she ran off again leaving  
  
the others to look at her retreating back.  
  
  
  
"Well we better get to healing her" Botan said as she and Yukina forced all  
  
their healing powers to heal the hurt kitsune.   
  
  
  
When they were done they all picked her up, brought her up to her room and  
  
placed her on the bed. Before leaving, Kagome placed a spell on her door to  
  
make sure Shippo didn't smell her.  
  
  
  
(At the battlefield)  
  
  
  
"Shini-chan look out behind you" Chaos yelled as she swiped at a youkai with  
  
her glaive that was sneaking up on Shinigami.  
  
  
  
"Thanks!" Shinigami called as she ran off swinging her scythe around taking  
  
down anything that came in her path.  
  
  
  
"Man I never seen girls battle like this." Uran said in awe as he watched the  
  
two fight.   
  
  
  
"I must agree." Miroku said, he had waken up a while after Bastet left.  
  
  
  
"Hey I was wondering, why do these youkai attack them?" Kuwabara asked as he  
  
looked  
  
around before destroying a demon with his spirit sword.  
  
  
  
"Well the woman said that they were sent by Lord Sesshoumaru" Youko said as he  
  
killed off three demons with his rose whip.   
  
  
  
"Lord Sess..what?"   
  
  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, he's the Lord of the Western lands." Inuyasha hissed.   
  
  
  
"Hai but why is he after them? They're nothing but women." Hiei huffed  
  
slashing the enemy with his katana.  
  
  
  
"WE HEARD THAT!!"   
  
  
  
The guys winced then they heard the voices of the female youkais fighting  
  
reached their ears.   
  
  
  
"Damn they have great hearing!" Kuwabara yelped when he heard them.   
  
  
  
"No duh, they are demons after all." Yusuke snapped hitting him upside the  
  
head.  
  
  
  
"Hey there's the other one." Miroku said as he watched Bastet join the fight  
  
once again.  
  
  
  
"We don't have time to talk. The battle is still on!" Uran shouted as he went  
  
to help Chaos.  
  
  
  
"Hn." Hiei said as he jumped and slashed a demon that got too close to  
  
Shinigami.  
  
  
  
(Two hours later)  
  
  
  
"We finally got rid of them all." Shinigami huffed trying to regain her breath  
  
as she made  
  
her scythe disappear.  
  
  
  
"Hai." was all she got in return as they all flopped down to the ground.  
  
  
  
"Oh hey I forgot to thank you for returning Pyro-chan." Shinigami said as she  
  
turned to the guys.   
  
  
  
"It was no problem, she was hurt so what else could we do but help a pretty  
  
woman in need?" Miroku said, which earn him another good hit on the head and a  
  
good night's rest.   
  
  
  
"Sorry he's always like that." Uran apologized as they stood up.   
  
  
  
"Well we better get going, we really have to check up on Pyro. Ja ne!"  
  
Shinigami said as she and the girls ran off back to their mansion leaving the  
  
men looking after them.  
  
  
  
"Strange women", Miroku stated having wakened up.  
  
  
  
"Hai, hai" the others agreed  
  
  
  
****************************************  
  
Mistress Pyro: well there ya go the 8th chapter. If ya like it review and I mean it. Please 


	9. Syspicions and pain to come

CHAPTER 9: Suspicions and Pain to Come   
  
.   
  
*************************************  
  
  
  
Jess awoke the next morning and to her surprise she was completely healed of  
  
her wound she had gotten the night before. *Oh yeah I remember now, Kat  
  
brought me back here for healing* she thought as she got out of bed and looked  
  
at herself in the mirror.  
  
  
  
"Man, I guess I should shower and change." Jess mumbled as she looked at her  
  
blood stained silver hair and tattered clothes.  
  
  
  
After she was done showering and changing she left her room and headed down to  
  
the kitchen.  
  
  
  
(In the kitchen)  
  
  
  
"Ohh come on, why won't you tell me where my onee- san is?" Shippo whined, as  
  
he looked at all the girls at the table.   
  
  
  
"Shippo calm down I'm right here." They all heard Jess's voice from behind  
  
them.  
  
  
  
Turning around Shippo ran straight into the arms of his sister, "Oh onee-san I  
  
was so scared when they wouldn't tell me anything about you!" He whispered,  
  
tears in his eyes.   
  
  
  
The smell of his tears soon reached Jess's nose and red started to creep into  
  
her eyes and her fangs started to show over her lips.  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you tell him I was up in my room the whole time!?" she growled as  
  
she put Shippo down and stalked towards the table.  
  
  
  
"Well we didn't want him to find out that you were…You know H-U-R-T so Kagome  
  
put a spell on your door to make sure he didn't smell your scent." Julia  
  
explained as the red in Jess's eyes were soon replaced by her natural silver  
  
and gold ones.  
  
  
  
"Okay you get off the hook this time." Jess stated as she sat down at the  
  
table and let Shippo climbed onto her lap.  
  
  
  
To which she heard a few snorts and quite a few rolls of eyes that weren't  
  
every well hidden, but she decided to ignore it this time.  
  
  
  
"So you I guess you guys won the battle, ne?" Jess asked as she ate.  
  
  
  
"Hai we did, with a little help from those new guys." Kat grouched, "Like we  
  
needed it…"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, ya know who would have thought they're warriors?" Botan chirped, she  
  
and the others heard all about the battle, and at that the youkais present  
  
turned to look at her.   
  
  
  
"Um.. Botan is you spirit energy down or something cause when they walked into  
  
class yesterday, I sensed their power and so did the others." Julia choked out  
  
as the others nodded.  
  
  
  
"Um maybe but I wasn't really paying much attention to them" Botan whimpered  
  
under their gazes.   
  
  
  
"Jess was just fighting one the other day in the Katana Club at school, you  
  
know the Koorime, remember?" Mary said grinning with amusement at the memory  
  
of Hiei's defeat.  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah, the short one wasn't he?" Botan asked looking at Jess who nodded.  
  
  
  
"Oh and speaking of school, we're going to be late if we don't leave now!"  
  
Keiko said standing up.  
  
  
  
"Oh come on Keiko what so special about school anyways?" Kat muttered but  
  
Keiko heard it all the same.  
  
  
  
"Didn't you guys say that the spirit world only let you guys come live in the  
  
human world only if you learn to live like humans?" Keiko stated as she walked  
  
over to the door.  
  
  
  
"She right Lord Enma said that and if we don't do what he says it's back to  
  
the Makai for us." Mary sighed as they all stood up.  
  
  
  
"But didn't he also say to protect the ningen world from youkai's that got  
  
through the barrier as well!" Jess commented.  
  
  
  
"Very true, but I don't know about you guys but if you want to be back in the  
  
Makai you can go. I want to stay here!" Julia stated as she and the other  
  
youkais threw on their disguise necklaces and soon they stood in their human  
  
forms.   
  
  
  
"Shippo you know the rules, you are to stay here and if anything happens you  
  
know where our school is, but if ya don't just follow our scent to where it's  
  
the strongest okay?" Jess said as they walked out the door.  
  
  
  
"Hai!" was all Shippo said as they disappeared from his view.  
  
  
  
(On the other side of town)  
  
  
  
"Damn, why in the seven hells do they make us go to school? At our old one I  
  
skipped at least four days a week or even more!" Yusuke yawned as he and his  
  
friends walked to school, well except for who had Hiei run off ahead muttering  
  
about "weak ningens" under his breath.  
  
  
  
"Well you do want to know why these girls are signaling the energy we felt do  
  
you not?" Kurama asked as they walked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah well we can any other day, but I'm tired from the battle last night."  
  
Yusuke hissed narrowing his eyes and causing the others to laugh.  
  
  
  
"Yeah right the great Yusuke Urameshi getting tired from a battle, that would  
  
be the day!" Sam laughed holding his side.  
  
  
  
"And this just happens to be the day smart guy", Yusuke yawned once again, as  
  
Hiei joined the group once more.  
  
  
  
"Hey, where did you go shorty..." Kuwabara started but he was cut short when  
  
Hiei punched him into a wall then continued to walk like nothing ever happens  
  
leaving the overgrown baka laying on the ground.   
  
  
  
"Now Hiei that wasn't very nice." Miroku chided but one could see he was  
  
trying to hide a smirk like the rest of them were.   
  
  
  
They got to admit watching Hiei torture Kuwabara was one of their favorite  
  
past times. They soon reached the school and by that time Kuwabara joined  
  
them.   
  
  
  
"Hey there's that Jess girl that beat Hiei yesterday!" Inuyasha laughed, he  
  
had yet to let that drop.  
  
  
  
As if hearing him, Jessica turned around and looked at them, quite surprising  
  
the guys.  
  
  
  
"I didn't think a ningen like her could hear that!" Sam whispered and his eyes  
  
widen when he saw her narrow her eyes at him, before walking into the school  
  
with her friends.  
  
  
  
"Hey what did you say to get her to look at you like that?" Kurama asked  
  
looking at his disguised youkai friend.  
  
  
  
"Well I just called her a ningen that's all…" Sam said.  
  
  
  
"But why would she get angry at that she is a ningen after all!" Kuwabara  
  
wondered as they walked into the school.  
  
  
  
"unless that's what they want you to think." Inuyasha said.  
  
  
  
"Yes I agree, no weak ningen could have beaten me in katana fighting. She and  
  
the ones she hangs with must have some spell on the to make sure nobody sees  
  
their true forms just like Sam." Hiei stated as they walked into class and  
  
took their seats.  
  
  
  
(Math)  
  
  
  
All during class Kurama kept looking at Jess from the corner of his eye but  
  
would turn away every time when she would look his way as if she knew he was  
  
looking at her.  
  
  
  
*Could she be a youkai? Well she does remind me of that Pyro woman the other  
  
night…* he thought to himself just as the bell rang telling them it was time  
  
for lunch.  
  
  
  
(Outside under a sakura tree)  
  
  
  
"Hey you guys, did you catch any of those new guys looking at you?" Jess asked  
  
as they ate.  
  
  
  
"No, why?" Julia answered for them.  
  
  
  
"Well I caught that Shuuichi guy looking at me quiet a few times" Jess stated  
  
looking up at the sakura tree branches.  
  
  
  
"Ahh maybe he likes you" Mary smirked causing a blush to go to the kitsunes  
  
cheeks.  
  
  
  
"Na-nani? Why would you say something like that Mary?" Jess asked as she  
  
nearly choked on her pop.  
  
  
  
"well you said he was looking at you didn't you? And when was the last time  
  
you had a guy sit next to you and stare?" Mary mused as she started to count  
  
her fingers before she got hit over the head with the end of Jess's katana  
  
sheath.  
  
  
  
"That was a long time ago Mary and I'm not dating him any more." Jess said  
  
getting up and walking away.  
  
  
  
"You know I'm still wondering why she broke up with Kage after they agreed to  
  
become mates!" Keiko asked as they watched their friend leave.  
  
  
  
"It's a long story," Julia said, "it's best to just drop it", she added.  
  
  
  
(On the other side of the school grounds)  
  
  
  
"Hey Miroku"  
  
  
  
"Hai"  
  
  
  
"I was wondering why haven't you asked any of the girls here to do 'you know  
  
what' yet?" Sam asked.  
  
  
  
"What the question?" Miroku lied acting like it was nothing.  
  
  
  
"Don't act like that Miroku, everyday at our old school you would have asked  
  
every girl in sight to bear your child." Inuyasha pointed out.  
  
  
  
"Why would I ask any of these young pretty women such a question?" Miroku  
  
asked.   
  
  
  
"Well for one you're a pervert and you love woman." Yusuke mumbled looking  
  
around the school grounds.  
  
  
  
"Fine maybe I use to do that, but I changed!" Miroku pouted crossing his arms.  
  
  
  
"Yeah maybe you have or maybe you just to chicken to ask a girl now since you  
  
used to get your ass kicked nowadays!!" Sam challenged, while the others  
  
snickered at the look that came to Miroku's face at that comment.  
  
  
  
"What? I'm not scared" was the answer he got in return.  
  
  
  
"Okay then you wouldn't mind taking my dare!" Sam said smirking.  
  
  
  
"I will take your dare just say it and I'll do it." Miroku bragged puffing up  
  
his chest before he got threaten to be hit over the head by Yusuke.  
  
  
  
"Okay, I dare you to ask the next female that walks by us to bear your child  
  
and you have to do it or else." Sam said fingering his gold ring that held the  
  
spell that made him look human.  
  
  
  
"Fine I'll do it" Miroku said standing up.  
  
  
  
"Lets see then, oh I think there's a woman coming now." Inuyasha laughed.  
  
  
  
Sighing Miroku turned around as the guys told him to and grabbed the woman's  
  
hand, closed his eyes and asked, "Miss will you do the honor of bearing my  
  
first child?"  
  
  
  
He waited for her to scream and punch him but when nothing came he slowly  
  
opened his eyes. And what he saw made him wish he didn't open them, because  
  
when he did he was looking in a pair of forest green eyes that held anger and  
  
the promise of his death....  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
Mistress Pyro- okay I'm just going to leave it there  
  
Miroku- what you just left me standing there looking into the eyes that could have belonged to  
  
Satan himself  
  
Mistress Pyro- hai hai,  
  
Miroku- well you like to torture people don't you  
  
Mistress Pyro- no that more like my friends... by the way do you like to meet them  
  
Miroku-*eyes widen* Nooooooooooo  
  
Mistress Pyro- oh come on they aren't that bad! (drags Miroku off by the end  
  
of his pony tail) 


	10. the new group and the silver figure

CHAPTER 10  
  
1. The new group and the silver figure  
  
Jess who was just walking around the corner of a wall just to have some  
  
grabbed her hand, confused she looked up and saw the man named Miroku holding  
  
her hand in his, eyes closed, head slightly bent.  
  
"Miss will you do the honor of bearing my first child?" he asked.  
  
Jess could not believe him. Debating on which to kill or not him in front of  
  
everybody, she watched as he slowly opened his eyes and looked into hers. She  
  
wanted to smirk when she heard him gulp, but kept a straight face instead.  
  
"What did you ask me?" she growled narrowing her eyes and even with her  
  
disguise on a little red was visible in them.  
  
"GULP um.... I asked you if you would bear my first child…" Miroku winced  
  
when he saw the look in her eyes.  
  
Suddenly he felt himself being flung over her shoulder and landing a while  
  
away.  
  
"That's what I thought I heard!" Jess snapped eyes flaring with visible fire  
  
in them.   
  
"Sorry, but he dared me to!" Miroku said getting up from the ground.  
  
"Who is he?" Jess spat.  
  
"Him!" was all she got from Miroku as he pointed to Sam whose eyes widened as  
  
he watched her walk towards him.  
  
"So it was you who dared him to say that to me was it?" she hissed grabbing  
  
him by the cuff of his shirt and pulling him up to look her in the eyes.  
  
"gulp yes it was I." he winced when he felt her katana blade at his neck.  
  
That's when the girls came rushing in.  
  
"Jess put him down!" keiko ordered.  
  
"Iie, he dared Mr. Miroku here to ask me a question you should never ask a  
  
girl you don't even know. And so for punishment he's going to meet the end of  
  
my sword!" Jess snapped looking at them for a brief amount of time before  
  
snapping her eyes back to the boy in her grasp.  
  
"It would be wise to listen to your friends" Hiei said getting up and pulling  
  
out his katana and pointing it at Jess who merely looked at him and smirked.  
  
"Have you forgotten I beat you the last time you challenged me?" she  
  
questioned liking the way his eyes started to turn red with anger.  
  
But of course the other girls saw this and started to stop it before Jess  
  
started something with the short Koorime.  
  
"Jess I think its time we got back to class." Botan said but of course she  
  
just got a biting remark in return.  
  
That's when Julia and Kat stepped up with a sigh of annoyance and took a hold  
  
of her arms and Mary wrenched Jess's fingers free from around Sam's neck while  
  
humming before the girls started to drag her off. They were quite used to  
  
having to drag any member of their little group away from one thing or  
  
another.  
  
But the last thing the guys heard before they disappeared was Jess yelling,  
  
"THIS ISN'T OVER YET YOU HEAR ME??!! IT'S NOT EVEN CLOSE!!"  
  
"Man I never knew woman had such spirit in them…" Kuwabara said as they  
  
walked back into the school and they all agreed.  
  
They were all happy that they didn't have any more classes with the girls.  
  
(After school)  
  
"Hey, new guys!" someone called from behind the group.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha snapped, he had enough of the day and just wanted to go home.  
  
"Is it true that you guys stood up to the Mystics?" the boy asked as he looked  
  
at each one of them.  
  
"The what?" they all asked confused, well Hiei hid his confusion of course.  
  
"The Mystics, they're a group of really popular girls in school." the boy said  
  
making Yusuke and Inuyasha almost burst out laughing.  
  
"Look kid nobody can ever stand up or even beat us, not even a bunch of girls"  
  
Yusuke laughed.  
  
"But I saw you guys standing up to them today at lunch!" the boy protested.  
  
"Wait what are their names kid?" Sam asked as the pair of laughing fools  
  
stopped to listen.  
  
"Well the 'leaders' of the group are none other the Jessica Chiayus and Julia  
  
Linen, the 'second in commands' are Mary Sten and Kat Yuo. And the other  
  
members are Keiko Yukimura, Botan Baku, Sango Faro, Yukina Cine and Kagome  
  
Higurashi." the boy explained as the guys in front of them looked at surprised  
  
that the girls they met was the same as the ones he was talking about.  
  
"Oh them..Ha... they're weak nobodys who can't even beat us and for them being  
  
woman, that makes them even weaker!" Inuyasha said walking away with Yusuke  
  
right behind him along with the others each were making their own comments  
  
about what they just heard.  
  
Sighing the others took after them except Hiei who just jumped into a tree and  
  
went off that way.  
  
"By the way kid, tell the other students that a new group is here and they're  
  
called the Corsacs" Yusuke called back loud enough for the boy to hear.  
  
(With the Mystics)  
  
"AGGGGHHHH... damn those men I can't take it anymore next time they want to  
  
mess with me you guys are not going to stop me" Jess cursed as she stomped off  
  
to her training room with the others looking at her retreating back.   
  
"Is my Onee-san okay?" Shippo asked walking into the room as Jess walked into  
  
her training room and slamming the door behind her  
  
"No, when is she ever ok?" Mary muttered before getting the dirty look from the  
  
others.  
  
"Hai she is, she's just mad that we didn't let her beat someone up at school.  
  
That's all!" Julia said walking up to her room, closing her door and blaring  
  
her Dance Dance Revolution music so she couldn't hear the curses and bangs  
  
coming from Jess who sounded like she was breaking everything in sight.  
  
(Later on that night)  
  
It was 10:00pm at night and Jess couldn't sleep. Getting up she went over to  
  
her balcony and sat down on the railing looking up at the moon. Sighing she  
  
turned her gaze to the fields behind their house and thought she saw something  
  
silver moving out there.  
  
Wondering what it was she jumped to the ground and ran off to where she last  
  
saw the silver was. She growled when the scent of the figure reached her  
  
nose...  
  



	11. Jaken in captored

CHAPTER 11 1. Jaken is captured   
(Jess's pov)  
I knew right away that the scent belonged to Sesshoumaru. But what was he doing out here, out of the makai? Last time I heard he hated humans and since we're in the ningen world why would he be here?  
Picking up my speed I reached the clearing where his scent was the strongest,  
but there was only one thing, he was nowhere in sight.  
"Where the hell did he go?" I asked myself, when I noticed movement to my right; turning around I spotted Sesshoumarus little toad like servant Jaken.  
Smirking I walked up behind him and quickly grabbed his two headed staff from his hands, "What" he squeaked turning around to face me.  
"Well look what we have here, if it isn't Sesshoumarus little follower." I smirked.  
"That's Sesshoumaru-sama to you kitsune" he squeaked at me, sighing I whacked him over the head with his own staff to shut him up.  
"I don't care, now where is Sesshoumaru?" I asked whacking him again.  
"Why do you care kitsune?" he asked dodging one of my swings again.  
"Why do I care? Well it could be because he has sent millions of youkais after me and my friends and not to mention when we were in the makai!" I stated picking him up from around the neck.  
"He left and told me to stay put" he said causing me to laugh.  
"Well I see, um... too bad I guess you got to come home with me instead, my friends and I will think of a way to help you find your dear lord" I laughed cruelly,  
running off back in the direction of the mansion Jaken held tightly in my grasp.  
(Author's POV)  
When Jess arrived back to the mansion and found Mary and Julia sitting at the kitchen table.  
"Hellooos, where were you?" Mary asked as she walked in.  
"Oh I smelled Sesshoumaru nearby, but when I went to find him but all I found was dear little Jaken" Jess explained holding up Jaken to the others.  
"Oh his eyes look so round, they make me want to poke them" Mary said poking Jaken in the eye.  
"Agghh stop that onna!" he squeaked batting Mary's hands away.  
"But why did you bring him here Jess?" Julia asked looking at the ugly small toad youkai.  
"Well I thought we would keep him here, we could use him as a living target..." Jess said before pulling Mary and Julia close to whisper in their ears.  
"Or we could teach him to do the Pa-pa-parn thing that Kat hates so much!" she whispered to the other youkais who nodded their heads snickering.  
They all turned they're eyes to Jaken who was looking at them with his usual wide eye expression. Only this time there was a trace of fear in them,  
something that made the three girls' sadistic side very pleased.  
"What are you planning to do to me?" he asked not liking the look in their eyes.  
"You'll see" Julia laughed evilly.  
(Two minutes later)  
The girls just got done showing Jaken how to do the Pa-pa-Parn thing and was ordering him to shut up.  
"Jaken if you don't do it we're going to kill you right away," Jess threatened.  
"And if we don't kill you, we will burn your precious staff." she added lighting a small flame in her hand and holding the two headed staff over it.  
"Okay I'll do it!" he squealed begging her not to burn the staff.  
"Oh good, I think I hear Kat coming now" Julia said as they stepped in front of Jaken as Kat burst through the door.  
"Where is he?" she growled walking into the room.  
"Who Kitty kitty kitty Kat?" Mary grinned looking ready to break out in maniacal laughter with Julia and Jess.  
"The little toad were is he?" Kat demanded. "Oh he's right here and he has something to say to you!" Mary laughed as they stepped out of the way showing Jaken who looked scared as hell; he remembered the last time he met Kat, it wasn't a pleasant memory.  
"Well go on Jaken, show her!" Jess barked as he gulped, stepping forward Jaken put his hands together and got ready.  
"Remember to shout it toad" Julia hissed at him, nodding Jaken got ready.  
"GULP.... PA-PA- PARN!!" he shouted clapping his hands together and then putting the in front of him.  
"PA-PA- PARN!!" this time the girls joined him.  
The girls then started to laugh when they saw Kat's left eye twitching telling them that the mission to annoy the hell outta her succeeded.  
"Let me guess you two have been watching Record of Lodoss War again haven't you?" Kat growled pointing to Julia and Jess.  
"Maybe!" was all she got in return as Jess and Julia started to dart towards the door with a raging neko-(quarter) inu behind them.  
"Um... what do you guys want me to do with the toady?" Mary called after them.  
"Torture him or something, but when you're done, bring him to my training room will ya?" Jess called back and she and Julia ran out of the house trying their best to get away from they're seething friend.  
"I TAKE IT THAT YOU WANT HIM ALIVE THEN!" Mary yelled and after receiving a sign of yes, turned her gaze back to Jaken who was looking at her with his wide yellow toad eyes; she smiled evilly when she saw him squeak from under her gaze.  
"Ohh this is going to be so much fun!" she said evilly picking Jaken up by the neck and carrying him off. "Buddy, just so you know, just because they want you ALIVE, she didn't say anything about be damaged…"  
(Hours later- Jess's pov)  
Ahh finally we got Kat to stop chasing us, I swear that girl has no sense of humor, none at all. I walked into my training room and looked around seeing if Mary has bought Jaken yet. That's when I spotted something green to my right.  
"Oh good by own moving target is here!" I laughed, walking over to the rather slashed up Jaken who was chained to the floor.  
"What are you going to do to me kitsune?" he gulped but I saw through his act with ease.  
"Hn, stop it with the act Jaken!" I demanded stepping right in front of him.  
"You are not my master wench-eekk!!" Jaken wailed when I put my katana blade to his neck.  
"Who are you calling a wench, toad?" I growled my eyes a shade of red mixed with a little a gold and silver.  
"Nobody" was all I got in return from the weak little youkai.  
"Hn," was all I said as I cut the chains that were holding him down,"I'll give you to the count of five to start running" I hissed as his eyes widened and he started to run around the room, "1...2...3....4....FIVE!" I shouted running after him.  
(authors pov)  
Jess chased Jaken for what seemed like hours; amazed that such an ugly little toad that he was he sure had a lot of fire power in his legs. Must have been from all the times Sesshoumaru ordered him to do something Jess thought to herself as she finally cornered Jaken.  
"Say your last prayers Jaken!" she growls holding her katana at his throat.  
"Spare me please!" Jaken begged getting down on his knees.  
"Hn, why should I?" she asked, but it sounded more like a demand then a question. "Bacuase I can tell you all you need to know about Sesshoumaru-sama." he pointed out, lifting his gaze from Jess's katana to her face and saw a smirk placed there.  
"Oh? Well then, we might keep you alive for a few more hours." Jess snickered walking over to the door and ordered Jaken to follow her.  
When Jess had the door open she started to called out for Shippo and soon enough the little kitsune cub was standing in front of her.  
"Yes Onee-chan?" he asked trying to stand straight and important looking in an effort to impress his elder sister.  
"Will you go call the others and tell them to meet me in the living room?"  
Jess asked as she smiled down at the kit.  
"Hai onee-chan" he said running off down the hall way.  
"Such a nice kit" she whispered before turning back around to Jaken who was watching the kit run down the hall. "Come Jaken!!" she ordered walking out of the room and making sure he followed.  
When they reached the living room, the rest of the Mystics sat waiting for them.  
"Well what did you want us for?" Yukina asked as the others nodded.  
"I believe that Mary, Julia and Kat have told you about Jaken?" the others nodded, "...okay so when I was using him as my new moving target, he said we would tell us all we want to know about Sesshoumaru no baka-eekkkkk!!" Jess screamed the last part as Jaken pulled on her tail.  
Narrowing her eyes she glared down at the toad youkai with a look that said he wasn't going to live very long.  
"Why in the holy hells did you fucking pull my tail?!" she shouted picking him and throwing him across the room.  
"Now Jess don't start killing our information dude before he tells us anything" advised Botan.  
"Well sorrrrry you didn't just have your tailed pulled did ya?" Jess argued.  
"No, but we need him to get information out of." Botan pointed out as Jess just huffed and walked over to where Jaken was, picked him up then walked over the group and dumped him in the middle of the circle.  
"Well you said you were going to tell us about Sesshoumaru... SO GET ON WITH IT!!" Jess steamed and it seemed that she was holding back her demon instincts that were telling her to just kill the weaker youkai in front of her.  
"Calm down Jess, now Jaken, please tell us about all you know and why were you out of the makai?" Keiko asked as their other youkai friends calmed down the raging kitsune who was yelling at them to let her go, an order with they blatantly ignored.  
"W...well…" Jaken stuttered.  
"GET ON WITH IT!" Kat growled.  
"We can't keep them calm for long," Mary added as they looked at the ugly creature in front of them. "And besides, it's MUCH more fun watching them tear you apart them."  
Jaken gulped nervously before continuing, "Well, it all started like this..."  
  
Mistress Pyro- sorry but I'm leaving it there Jaken- thank god Mistress Pyro- don't go praising the heavens yet Jaken there's still the next chapter Jaken- squeaks and runs off  
Kat- good the hunt is on chase's after Jaken  
Mary- I want toasted marshmallows Julia- I want food period.  
Yusuke- hey when are we gonna be in the story again?  
Mistress Pyro- quiet, soon just calm down Yusuke- why don't you make me!  
Kurama- um Yusuke I think she will make u Yusuke- oh yeah.... well i got to go bye!  
Mistress Pyro- HEY GET BACK HERE URAMESHI!! goes after Yusuke with katana in hand  
Kurama- well we better go save him run off  
Sam- well the next chapter will be soon Kuwabara- and when is soon?  
Julia- right when Pyro comes back from giving Yusuke a ass kicking, which I want to help her with... HEY PYRO WAIT FOR ME I WANT TO KILL HIM AS WELL!  
runs of with her scythe  
Sam- SIGH Well until next time. 


	12. Authors note

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_

Mistress Pyro: So sorry for not undating in so long it's just that I don't get any reviews for this story. The first three reviews were from my friends who said I should write it when I first told them of the idea, then kind Inuyashajunky came along and reviewed. So I just like to say thanks and maybe now I can keep working on the story.

Julia: I't s about time U just left us off where we were going to get the information about Fluffy out of Jaken!

Jaken: THAT'S SESSHOUMARU-SAMA TO YOU!!!!!!!

Mary: (hits Jaken over the head and knocks him out) oh shut up already u worthless toad!

Kat: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH....why did u have to knock him out I wanted to torture him more!

Julia: U will be able to torture him more if Mistress Pyro will update the story (looks at M.P who's slowly backing away)

Yusuke: Yeah U promise that u would put us guy's back in the story soon!

Mistress Pyro: I promised and I will just give me time

Yusuke: U HAD ENOUGH TIME OVER THE WHOLE FREAKIN SUMMER!!!!

Mistress Pyro: EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!! (Jumps behind Kurama) PROTECT ME KURA-KUN!!!

Kurama: Yusuke please calm down

Yusuke: NO! STOP PROTECTING UR GIRLFRIEND KITSUNE!!!

Mistress Pyro & Kurama: (blushes bright Red)

Sam: Yusuke leave them be she did promise us and she's been trying to update but she got to busy with her other stories of

Mistress Pyro: Hai he's right ya know...but I will update this story now mumbles if I find the time

Yusuke: I HEARD THAT!!!

Mistress Pyro: Well Ja ne for now......EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KURA-KUN HELP ME!!! (runs off with Yusuke chasing after her)

Kurama: coming M.P (runs after them)


End file.
